


a whole new world

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic Carpet Ride (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Karim takes Floyd and Jade out on a carpet ride.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech, Kalim Al-Asim/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> flokari and jakari stans rise tf up i love them
> 
> warnings~ no incest this time (ik im sorry) so the only True warning i got for you is that i call kalim karim. dont gotta read if that displeases you !
> 
> inspired by [this!](https://twitter.com/to_tomari/status/1328705085686251523/) the second i saw it my brain went brr and did this... also pls look at the rest of their art they have so much good flokari and jakari. if you want more artists just shoot me a dm on twt i will absolutely provide. anything for my fellow flokari/jakari stans...

Jade and Floyd waited at the balcony for Karim to reappear. The boy said he wanted to show them something, and to wait right there so that’s exactly what they were doing. However if he took too much time, they were going to go find him. There was an odd fondness for someone so naive and so they wanted to make sure he was doing alright. Neither would admit this out loud.

“Rakko-chan sure is taking his time~” Floyd whined, his upper body draped over the balcony while Jade stood next to him, his arms folded politely. 

“That he is.” Jade responded calmly. Though not outwardly expressing like his brother, he was getting rather impatient. Jade did hope Karim didn’t get distracted and forgot about them all together. He had a tendency to be very airheaded. Out of sight, out of mind was the most accurate for him.

A gust of air suddenly blew against them and the twins looked in front of them at the source. It was Karim sitting in a more relaxed version of the butterfly pose, one foot tucked away in between his leg and thigh while the other other was underneath his leg. Karim was smiling, his eyes shining with unbridled joy. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting! It took a while finding her…” Karim scratched the back of his head and laughed before bowing slightly as an attempt to show sincerity in his apology. 

“It’s quite alright, we didn’t mind. Did we, Floyd?” Jade tilted his head at his brother who propped himself on his elbows and cupped his own face to get a better view of Karim.

“Rakko-chan, why are you riding the fuzzy manta ray?” Floyd scrunched his face in confusion and squinted at Karim, who only laughed good naturedly.

“Not a fuzzy manta ray, this is my magic carpet! It’s a national treasure from the Land of Hot Sands, or at least that’s what Jamil tells me.” Karim pats the floating fabric and looks at them. “Wanna ride?”

Jade looked to see Floyd’s reaction, and his eyes were twinkling. Oh, this was bad. Very bad for Jade. The last thing he wanted was to be on there, so so far away from the ground. He already despised flying class from the sudden rise and fall of his broom, knowing he could do much more with his magic but refusing to from the fear of heights. At sea, everything just flowed around you. Flying was completely new to him, and terrifying as well.

He wasn’t anywhere near as awful as Azul, and he took great pride in that, but that didn’t mean he was any good. Floyd was a natural at physical things, his taking to parkour, basketball, and flying was evidence of that. While he said he preferred the sea, that didn’t make him any less good at them. Floyd had seemed to have gotten over any fear of heights, only getting startled. Jade still clutched to his broom each time it would raise slightly. He really didn’t want to go on that carpet. 

Floyd quickly climbed on and went to the corner of the carpet to stare at the ground, Karim now looking at him expectantly. 

“Do you need help up?” Karim asked, and then stretched out his hand, mistaking Jade’s silence for nervousness to ask. He was nervous alright, but not of that. 

Truthfully Jade didn’t experience fear very often. They were apex predators at home, taking what they pleased without much care. What would he have to fear? Well, now he was a fish out of water. New land, new rules, and new norms. Different norms all around. Jade wasn’t an apex predator anymore, he was just a teenager with a fear of heights now. He couldn’t even take Karim’s hand, he could barely move. Oh how he wished he could conceal this better, but he had little experience with fear, so he was unsure of how to go about hiding it. 

Jade stared at the brown hand in front of him, biting his lips. Floyd came from behind Karim, his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he peered at Jade.

“C’mon Jade~ Hurry up, ya scaredy cat~” Floyd teased, and Jade took that as a challenge. Even though he was scared, he  _ was _ going to ride that carpet. He refused to let his twin have something to tease him with. Jade bit the inside of his mouth and took a shark intake of breath before gently placing his hand atop Karim’s open palm. Karim tugged Jade before taking his other hand and lifting him up. The shorter twin refused to look anywhere else except for Karim’s arms.

Karim looked at Jade through crinkled eyes. “Alright, let’s go!” The carpet started to race through the air, and in a panic Jade wrapped his arms tightly around Karim’s waist, eliciting a yelp from the young heir. Jade was trying his best not to shake, not to give off any cues for how he was feeling, but his heartbeat was erratic and he had the sneaking suspicion Karim could feel it and wasn’t saying anything. Small mercies. Floyd was snickering at him, and was definitely going to tease him later. So much for not giving him any material. 

The wind blew past them, and Jade loosened his tight grip on Karim’s waist, finally raising his head to witness the night sky they were flying through. From the sea, they could only see it from so far. Now, they felt so close. Logically he knew they weren’t anywhere close to the actual stars, but it was the feeling itself that mattered. From the sea, if he reached out to the stars it never felt like he could take hold of them. However, now it did. It was a beautiful sight to see.

“It’s pretty, right?” Karim giggled.

“Yes, yes it is.”

They flew around Scarabia like that, Karim humming the tune to some song while Floyd pointed out how small everything was and moved around them. Jade was still clinging to Karim.

Jade nuzzled his face into Karim’s neck. The eel’s fears had already dissipated, the thrill of the night sky quelling them, but he didn’t want to move away from Karim’s warmth. It was comforting. 

“Hey~ Unfair, Jade isn’t scared! He’s just hugging Rakko-chan!” Floyd pouted. “I wanna join!” Floyd hooked one arm around Karim’s neck and wrapped the other around his chest. 

“Hehehe… You guys really like cuddles, huh?” Karim was blushing a little. Jade found it a bit endearing. Flustered from affection when he gave it out so easily himself? Interesting development, he learned something new. He would certainly use this to his advantage. 

“Not really~ Squeezing is more fun. But squeezing Rakko-chan… I wanna be all soft with you, ehehe!”

“So that’s it! Okay, ahaha!” Karim laughed before biting his lower lip. He seemed really happy, and Jade pressed a quick kiss to his neck before nuzzling it once more. To see his reaction, nothing more. Purely scientific research there. And oh! The blush was growing. 

“W-we’re gonna land soon!” He squeaked, and Jade was pleased.

They all slid off the carpet and landed on the balcony where they started, still an entangled mess. It seemed like Floyd was content with his position, and as was Jade. 

For a few more hours, before they had responsibilities again, they let themselves enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i beg for more flokari and jakari. or all three. idk just THEM  
> (octatrio + karim is also Really good...)


End file.
